Técnicas de Apareamiento
by Yunn Mello
Summary: Sakura siempre supo que había algo malo con ella, pero sólo cuando Sasuke mostró su verdadera cara, lo comprobó. Sin embargo, Itachi llegará a intentar demostrarle lo contrario, sin éxito inmediato. sasuke/sakura/itachi. Terminado. (MC).
1. prólogo

¡Hola! Este sería mi tercer intento de fic Sasu / Saku, el segundo WIP y el primero que quiero tomarme MUY en serio. Antes que nada, está basado en una tabla de una comunidad en lj (cienciasftw) sobre biología. Sin contar este prólogo, serían 5 capítulos. El plan es publicar uno diario, pero si no hay publicación alguno de estos días es que la musa me llamó para un nuevo drabble. Espero no suceda.

**Resumen**: Sakura siempre supo que había algo malo con ella, pero sólo cuando Sasuke mostró su verdadera cara lo comprobó. Sin embargo, alguien llegará a intentar demostrarle lo contrario, sin éxito alguno. La conjunción del presente, pasado y futuro que intervienen en la vida de la mujer la envolverán, lentamente, en un mundo catársico en el cual experimentará, nuevamente, las técnicas de apareamiento que había olvidado.

Será un triángulo amoroso: Sasuke / Sakura / Itachi. **Las advertencias contienen: AU, angst y violencia. Probable violencia gráfica, lime y trastronos mentales, pero aún no estoy segura.**

Bueno, entran y lean si gustan (: Si dejan un review, me harán sonreír :D

(_el prólogo es corto_)

* * *

><p><strong>TÉCNICAS DE APAREAMIENTO<strong>

**prólogo**

Cuando regresaba a casa, caminando letárgica y admirando los minúsculos cambios que experimentaban las edificaciones ubicadas en las calles de Konoha, comenzaba a pensar en ella. En esos cabellos rosas que se han marchitado lentamente. En su piel que comenzaba a resecarse a causa del mal cuidado. En esos ojos verdes cuyo alrededor se adornaba de un morado intenso, rojizo.

No sabía exactamente desde cuando había comenzado a cambiar la dichosa sonrisa de Sakura a una melancólica y dolorosa. A una fingida. No había notado el instante en el cual los ojos de su amiga le rogaron por ayuda por primera vez; mucho menos el día en el que de sus muñecas surgieron heridas lisas y rectas, desde donde escupían sangre sus entrañas.

No, Ino no entendió las señales cuando empezó toda la tortura para su amiga. A pesar de encontrarse con ella cada semana, nunca notó algo más allá de la cansada expresión de su amiga, que atribuía a las noches en vela producto de la pasión que, pensaba, tenía Sakura y su marido. Sin embargo, lentamente comprendió que _algo_ sucedía, mas no se atrevía a preguntar.

Aunque tal vez, debería.

_+ vivir en este exitante mundo de morir, poco a poco perdería su gracia_ +

Sakura sabía que había algo mal en ella desde pequeña. Aunque ocasionalmente olvidaba esos pensamientos que le decían que era diferente, nunca desaparecieron completamente de su ser. Sin embargo, cuando conoció el verdadero rostro de Sasuke, sus palabras le confirmaron que ella estaba defectuosa, mal.

La primera vez pensó que él se equivocaba, que lo decía si n creerlo. Sin embargo, poco a poco los tratos que recibía, primero fríos y amargos, después violentos y desesperados, confirmaron sus sospechas: Ella tenía algo mal. Algo a lo que llamaban _irritabilidad_. Tal vez sus pupilas se contraían con la exposición directa de la luz. Puede que, también, su temperatura se adecuase con la del exterior. Podría ser que biológicamente casi todo estuviese perfecto en ella.

Casi, pues ella sabía que no lo estaba. Cuando Sasuke llegaba a casa, borracho, ella salía a su encuentro, en vez de esconderse en una habitación o hacerse la dormida. Sabía que él la golpearía y le escupiría, pero no le importaba eso. Al encontrarse en peligro su ser se llenaba de adrenalina, su lado animal le susurraba, le exigía: aléjate de este hombre, te hará daño.

No lo hacía, pues recibiendo esos insultos su ser _sentía_. Dolor, pasión, hambre de más. Más de esa energía que le pedía correr lejos, pero no lo hacía. Por eso ella estaba defectuosa, era una muñeca que había sido creada incorrectamente. Disfrutaba de las laceraciones en su ser.

Nunca se preguntó por cuánto tiempo aguantaría su cuerpo a tanta violencia, y tampoco cuándo se cansaría su otro yo de tantos insultos y de palabras que le quitaban la ilusión de la vida.


	2. inicio

Siento publicar tan después y tan corto TwT Espero les guste ;) Y prometo ir rápido :S

**Resumen**: Sakura siempre supo que había algo malo con ella, pero sólo cuando Sasuke mostró su verdadera cara lo comprobó. Sin embargo, alguien llegará a intentar demostrarle lo contrario, sin éxito alguno. La conjunción del presente, pasado y futuro que intervienen en la vida de la mujer la envolverán, lentamente, en un mundo catársico en el cual experimentará, nuevamente, las técnicas de apareamiento que había olvidado.

Es un triángulo amoroso: Sasuke / Sakura / Itachi. **Las advertencias contienen: AU, angst y violencia. Probable violencia gráfica, lime y trastronos mentales, pero aún no estoy segura.**

Si dejan un review, me harán sonreír :D

_Naruto le petenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p><strong>TÉCNICAS DE APAREAMIENTO<strong>**  
><strong>

**inicio  
><strong>

Sakura está casada. Esa es una razón (entre las millones que puede encontrar) para evitar aceptar esa atracción fatal de la que sufre. Aunque también la contraparte le ataca: su matrimonio dejó de ser sano hace ya varios meses. Sin embargo, Sakura se obliga a no caer ante las tentaciones de ese hombre tan parecido a su esposo.

Lo conoció en una fiesta familiar unos meses después de unirse a Sasuke. Le observó de reojo mientras la cena transcurría, sin poder evitar admirar ese cabello negro y sus ojos profundos. Él lo notó y, a pesar de ello, continuó examinando el físico de su cuñado sin reparo alguno. Nadie lo notaría, pues en la discreción era experta.

Al dar la medianoche, ambos se miraban con deseo. Se comían con la mirada. Sabiendo que su esposo ya había bebido más de la cuenta, decidió actuar. Caminó hacía el balcón de la casa seductoramente, ansiando que aquel hombre le siguiera.

Su plática, llena de insinuaciones sexuales, le excitó de sobremanera. Sus manos rozaban sutilmente su pecho y él acariciaba su pierna con una lentitud casi malvada. Ella enroscaba su cabello rosado entre sus dedos y él se erguía, completamente recto.

Sin notarlo, eran presas de un impulso casi animal, pues las ansias de tomarse el uno al otro, como salvajes, les carcomían las entrañas. Los movimientos de ella, casi felinos, le incitaban a una noche llena de risas y placer. Los ojos entrecerrados del otro, lascivo, se oscurecían al mismo ritmo en que acariciaba esa pierna subiendo su palma cada vez más.

Esa fue la primera vez que Sakura experimentó una verdadera técnica de apareamiento. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener dos encuentros más llenos de gemidos constantes y orgasmos no silenciados, la relación que comenzaría con Itachi distaría mucho a laque mantenía con su esposo.

Al principio eran las noches de sexo. Después, los sentimientos que encontraría en aquel hombre (esa ternura con la que la acariciaba y esa delicadeza con que la hacia suya) le darían más de un dolor de cabeza causado por la confusión. También, lentamente, el Uchiha la miraría de una manera distinta, mostrando algo parecido al aprecio, al cariño de dos amantes. Al amor.

Ella sentía algo parecido, sin embargo (y he aquí la causa de todo este melodrama que estaría por vivir) aún deseaba estar junto a Sasuke. Y no porque fuese muy feliz a su lado o porque la culpa le carcomiera a cada instante, sino porque con él, a pesar de sus golpes e insultos, se sentía viva. Probablemente era masoquista, pero sus ofensas le llenaban de satisfacción personal, de una manera diferente al placer que le hacía sentir su hermano.

Decidió encerrar sus sentimientos debajo de su piel. No entendía completamente que ocurría(o no lo quería aceptar) y por ello los obligó a callar, a pesar de la intensidad que tomaban lentamente con cada palabra, con cada gesto y con cada sonrisa.

Ignoró que su mente daba vueltas en la misma cuestión más de una vez al día, como en un círculo vicioso que no encontrará el final hasta que ella misma decidiera detenerle y aceptar, con ferviente seguridad, que lo deseaba.

A pesar de ello, ella continuó escondiendo ese bello sentimiento que comenzaba a formarse en sus entrañas gracias a las gráciles palabras que él, en un intento de poesía abstracta, le dedicaba. Tal vez pensó que, actuando de esa manera, todo saldría bien. Sin embargo, y como suele suceder, las personas desesperadas y temerosas osan tomar las decisiones más erróneas, complicando el simple procedimiento del apareamiento entre los humanos.

_+ s__eguramente, lo que le hizo falta desde un inicio, fue amarse más +  
><em>


	3. saturnia pyri

**TÉCNICAS DE APAREAMENTO**

**Saturnia pyri**

Sakura descansaba sobre el pecho de un pelinegro. No sabía exactamente quién (pues acababa de abrir los ojos) compartía con ella la cama. Entonces recordó esos suspiros certeros, esos gemidos y las múltiples mordidas sobre sus hombros. Sonrío; a partir del día en que comprendió que se había enamorado de Itachi, su esposo solía comportarse en la cama de una forma salvaje.

Tal vez tenían que ver las _feromonas_ que el organismo expide para buscar una pareja sexual, pero ¿esas hormonas surtían efecto ante ambos hombres? Independientemente de todo, Sakura se sentía, por primera vez en su vida (claro, después de las primeras semanas de matrimonio) deseada por más de un hombre. Sasuke la satisfacía, pero hacía meses que no la tomaba entre sus brazos de una forma estoica y animal.

Sasuke prendió un cigarrillo al despertar. Ignorando a su esposa, que le miraba de forma seductora, se levantó y tapó con una toalla a partir de su cadera. Se acercó al balcón y suspiró humo. Amaba a Sakura y su nueva forma de hacer el amor, pero no podía alejar de su mente esos cabellos como fuego que, en la oficina, le esperaban a diario. No la había besado (porque hasta eso, Sasuke intentaba ser fiel), pero anhelaba en ocasiones, cuando embestía a la pelirrosa, que era su secretaria, Karin, la que gemía su nombre al llegar al orgasmo.

Sakura, en cambio, sí era infiel (aunque Sasuke lo ignoraba). Ella miró a su esposo, extrañada, por su repentino cambio de temperatura. Ahora sentía, como era costumbre, un frío que le calaba hasta los huesos. Por ello, volvió a sonreír cuando miró en su teléfono un mensaje de buenos días, invitándole a desayunar. Sus ojos brillaron y un ligero calor que curó esos rasguños en la puerta de su corazón calmó su alma. Sakura se levantó y dirigió a la ducha. Lavó su cuerpo, sorprendiéndose al encontrar una pequeña sugilación entre sus senos. Suspiró. Lamentablemente (aunque no era la primera vez) Itachi volvería a sentir ese remordimiento de estar traicionando a su hermano con su esposa, pero ¿qué no él tenía la culpa de su inminente abandono como mujer?

De pronto, escuchó un golpe contra la puerta del baño. Fue su esposo, que gritaba desesperado, deseando entrar a ducharse. Ella no lo había escuchado, sumida en sus infieles pensamientos. Sasuke abrió las cortinas, encontrándose con un Sakura estática debajo del chorro de agua. Lo miró con terror. Sasuke, enfadado, la sujetó del brazo y jaló hacía sí. La miró fijamente y mordió su labio, haciéndolo sangrar. La insultó y ordenó que saliera del cuarto, no sin antes apretar aún más sus dedos contra su brazo, dejándola marcada. Ella, a la vez que sufría, sentía un placer que la revivía, que le hacía comprender que se había equivocado nuevamente y no podía aspirar a ser una esposa perfecta porque estaba mal hecha.

Saliendo del cuarto de baño, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Sakura creyó, por un momento, que Itachi sintió, así como algunas mariposas, el desprendimiento de feromonas a varios kilómetros de distancia. Se preguntó si él también sentía los gritos de ayuda que expulsaba cuando Sasuke perdía los estribos. Le sorprendió comprender que, mientras Sasuke la hería, Itachi se dedicaba a limpiar su sangre de forma inmediata, acariciando los moretones (de aquellos momentos en que los golpes se hacían presentes), intentando borrar ese dolor con besos, tomándola de una forma lenta y no dolorosa (como con Sasuke). Con _amor_.

Sakura estaba cayendo en un precipicio de confusión: por un lado, Sasuke la hacía sentir viva con sus golpes, sus maltratos, con ese amor _enfermizo_ que la volvía loca. Por otro lado, Itachi, su _hermano_, la hacía sentir tranquila, delicada, hermosa y perfecta, dejando de sentir que había sido un error de fábrica como siempre intuyó.

* * *

><p><em><strong>na Esta vez no tengo ni perdón por la tardía continuación, ni una idea de cómo acabará esta historia. **_

**_es complicada la situación de sakura, está unida a una relación destructiva y, a la vez, a una relación que cura sus heridas. ¿Qué harían ustedes? _**

**_Por otro lado, amo que Sasuke no le sea infiel. Eso es un detalle que se debe tomar muy en cuenta. Quiero ponerle más trasfondo en las siguientes tres viñetas, como ponerle una razón a sus relaciones. También quiero destacar que no sé con quién se quedará Sakura; es mi dilema, por un lado me imagino a Sasuke y Sakura como una relación muy destructiva y, ala vez, llena de amor. A Itachi y a Sakura me los imagino muy felices, como si Itachi calmara a Sakura y la hiciera sonreir más, encajando como contrarios. Será por la personalidad de ambos hombres._**

**_Gracias por leer ._**


	4. my love

**TÉCNICAS DE APAREAMENTO**

**My love**

Estaban en la habitación de junto. Gritaba ante sus dolorosas caricias; Sasuke mordía su cuello lujuriosamente, delineando las caderas de su mujer con sus frías yemas. Sakura se retorcía de placer; su cuerpo era uno mismo con el de su esposo y _él_ estaba del otro lado de la pared, escuchando sus gemidos, excitándole mucho más, el solo pensarlo la llevaba a la cúspide del placer.

Itachi lloraba, destrozado.

* * *

><p><em>Permanezco a límite, al límite de la cordura.<em>

_Todo lo que siento es vacío._

_Mi mente nunca sufrirá en paz._

Sakura sabía que había algo mal en ella desde pequeña. Jamás fue admirada o querida. Sus padres buscaron rápidamente deshacerse de su hija mandándola a un internado lejos de casa. Sakura siempre fue una molestia; cuando andaba tras Uchiha Sasuke, el chico más atractivo del colegio, él le repetía esas palabras que alguna vez su madre mencionó en un ataque de nervios, de furia: _No eres suficiente para mí_. Sakura estaba acostumbrada al menosprecio, a las palabras hirientes, a la violencia, al _dolor_. Probablemente por eso aceptaba los malos tratos de su esposo; porque ella sentía que eso se merecía alguien tan defectuoso y roto. Porque no conocía otra forma de interactuar con las personas que quería, porque todos ellos la hirieron al grado de hacerle distorsionar la realidad, creyendo que para ser querida debía dejarse lastimar.

Fue Sasuke quien acabó con ella. Encendió una chispa de pasión en su interior que ni los golpes, los rasguños, los escupitajos, los insultos, las groserías o el odio pudieron apagarlo. La consumió lentamente, eliminando los rastros de dulzura, de inocencia, de ilusión, de amor. Sólo usaba una máscara juguetona, alegre, incluso seductora ante los demás, pero nadie miró a través de sus ojos hasta que llegó él, el hermano de su verdugo. Aquél que la levantó en forma de cenizas e intentó forjar una nueva mujer, en vano. Sakura no quería dejar a Sasuke; temía una vida nueva, una caricia sincera, poder sentir por primera vez **_amor_**.

Por eso lo lastimó. Por eso le dejó en claro que todo era un juego sexual, que no sentía nada por él. Por eso, Itachi lloraba desconsolado al escucharla gemir con su hermano. Por eso, él decidió partir.

Sakura se conformó con algunas noches placenteras, con algunas palabras de aprecio, con algunos golpes suaves y palabras altisonantes. Sakura sabe que él no le fue infiel hasta ese día, y eso, desde su malformado inconsciente, le parece maravilloso. Tal vez tiene un problema con las sustancias en su cerebro, porque le parece correcto ser amada por un hombre tan vacío, grotesco y violento; mejor aún que sus padres, porque ellos la abandonaron pronto, y Sasuke no. Sasuke jamás la abandonaría, fuese como fuese.

— Sasuke, ¿no me dejarás nunca, verdad?

— Hmph. Eres sólo mía.

— ¿Incluso si me acosté con tu hermano?

Un silencio estremecedor seguido de un golpe en la mejilla, en la frente, en el ojo. Pero, aún más importante, en el corazón. Porque desde ese día Sasuke llevaba a Karin a casa y la acariciaba frente a su esposa, que sólo bajaba la cabeza. Ella tenía la culpa: le engañó primero.

Sakura volvió a quedarse sola, por dentro.

* * *

><p><strong>Faltan dos :) ¿Algún review? También, lean mi otra historia, "La Chispa Adecuada". Prometo algo mejor formado que esto :33<strong>


	5. tortuoso

**TÉCNICAS DE APAREAMIENTO**

**_Tortuoso _**(Youtube: watch?v=qenxpJZtrzA)

Sakura, hacía siete años, se esforzaba arduamente en sus estudios a la vez que mantenía una relación con el Uchiha menor. Él le había pedido matrimonio, prometiendo que ambos continuarían en la universidad y esperarían a realizarse profesionalmente para tener su primer hijo. Sin embargo, terminando el tercer semestre de Medicina, Sakura se embarazó. La noticia alegró inmensamente a la (casi) futura madre, pero Sasuke rechazó la idea de inmediato, obligándola a realizarse un aborto. Sumida en la tristeza, la Haruno abandonó sus estudios y se dedicó de lleno al cuidado del hogar. Sasuke acabó su carrera y comenzó a trabajar a tiempo completo en la empresa de sus padres, abandonando diariamente a su esposa.

Itachi la encontró sumida en esta relación parasitaria, donde Sakura sólo obtenía sentirse viva a partir de maltratos y soledad. Se enamoró de _la mujer de su hermano_, brindándole cariño y comprensión a una mujer sumida en la tragedia. Pero ella temía a lo desconocido, por lo que terminó su relación con Itachi, volviendo al diario maltrato de su esposo.

Llegando a este punto, nos encontramos a Haruno Sakura estudiando en su habitación. Lee sobre la **dopamina**, una _hormona y neurotransmisor que cumple funciones muy específicas en el sistema nervioso central: __el comportamiento, cognición, actividad motora, motivaciones, regulación de la producción de leche, el sueño, el humor, aspectos de la atención, y el aprendizaje. También está relacionada con las adicciones._

Tal vez esta sustancia se encontraba en exceso en su interior y por ello era adicta al maltrato de Sasuke-kun. Por ello, después de seis meses, continuaba en esa casa, soportando los gemidos de esa pelirroja al otro lado de la pared. Sasuke le aseguraba que sólo jugaba con su secretaria ("_Mis dedos son mágicos_") y reprochaba que él era fiel, al contrario de ella que se había acostado con Itachi.

Sakura lloraba algunas noches. Prefería el odio a la indiferencia que su marido le mostraba después de pasar todo el día con Karin. Ya no deseaba a Sakura. Nunca la amó: Sasuke cree que la única manera de amar es destruyendo, pero en el fondo sabe que lo correcto es amar y construir.

* * *

><p><em>Investigaciones han demostrado que cuando mujeres y hombres se encuentran en plena etapa del enamoramiento, se produce un aumento en la actividad de las áreas del cerebro relacionadas con la energía y la euforia, en el lado derecho, donde se concentran niveles más altos de dopamina. Las etapas químicas del amor son el deseo, la atracción y el vínculo emocional (la estabilidad en una pareja).<em>

Noche tras noche, Itachi la piensa. Es un ritual tortuoso: recordar los besos y caricias que compartían furtivamente, cada mensaje, palabra, llamada y mirada, terminando en los gemidos que compartía con su esposo: Uchiha Sasuke. A pesar de que Sakura no fuera feliz a su lado, continuaba allí, atada a una relación parasitaria. A Itachi le dolía saberla lejos, sola y maltratada. Leía las cartas que, en ocasiones, le mandaba su hermano, donde anexaba anotaciones de Sakura deseándole una buena vida y remarcaba lo felices que eran. Itachi siempre corría la tinta de pluma con sus lágrimas.

* * *

><p>Sakura decidió volver a la facultad de Medicina ante la inminente depresión que registraba, pero Sasuke no estuvo de acuerdo con la idea. Aventándola al sofá, le gritó que su lugar era esa casa, esperándolo para cenar o atenderlo en las tardes, junto a Karin. Incluso insinuó que lo engañaría con cualquier hombre en esa Universidad. Le prohibió la salida de casa, indicándole que debía hacer una lista semanal sobre lo que necesitaba del supermercado. Sakura le gritó, reclamándole todo el daño que le había causado. Sasuke río, dolido.<p>

Al día siguiente, Karin y Sasuke jugueteaban en la sala, frente a Sakura. Ella, aunque le había sido negado su derecho de salir de casa, continuaba leyendo esos empolvados libros de medicina. Entonces vio cómo su marido cargaba a su secretaria y la llevaba a la habitación matrimonial. Después de unos minutos, Sasuke gritó a su esposa: necesitaba un condón. Humillada, Sakura corrió hacia el baño y, posteriormente, a la habitación. Le lanzó dos paquetes y gimió de dolor. Desesperada, se dirigió a la habitación y comenzó a una disculpa a Itachi y cuánto lo necesitaba, los maltratos que recibía noche tras noche y las desventuras de su libertad, lo cual la obligaba a realizar lo imperdonable. Lo colocó en un sobre, listo para enviar. Mientras su esposo gemía de placer, salió de casa rápidamente y dejó la carta en el buzón. Respiró unos minutos de libertad antes de volver. El ruido seguía y Sakura se dirigió al baño.

_Esa noche, su cuerpo se bañó de rojo y sus muñecas parecían fuentes tranquilas.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>El siguiente es el último. Disculpen el año de atraso: la escuela me vuelven loca; ¡benditas vacaciones!<em>


	6. Love Will Tear Us Apart

**TÉCNICAS DE APAREAMIENTO**

**_Love will tears us apart _**(Youtube: watch?v=I-2i2SR_OsU)

* * *

><p><em>¿Por qué la cama está tan fría e<em>_n el lado en el que tú estás? __  
>¿Soy yo el que no está a la altura? ¿Hemos perdido el respeto mutuo? <em>_  
>Todavía queda algo de atracción que hemos mantenido a lo largo de nuestras vidas.<br>Amor, el amor nos destrozará otra vez._

¿Dónde quedó el amor que abundaba el día que se casaron? Sasuke no lo sabe, golpea la pared de su nuevo apartamento, sangran sus nudillos, la desesperación aumenta y sabe que pronto perderá los estribos. Recuerda lo que el psiquiatra le recomendó: cuenta hasta diez e intenta pensar en otra cosa. Pero no lo logra, no cesa de imaginar como la pelirrosa se encuentra entre los brazos de su hermano, traicionándolo una vez. Aunque debe admitir que ella ha recuperado lentamente su vida al lado de Itachi. Sakura ahora se arregla, ha desvanecido sus cicatrices lentamente y porta un sonrojo enamorado. Ha vuelto a la facultad, remodeló la vieja casa que compartían y limpió la sangre de la bañera.

Sakura parece ser feliz junto a Itachi. Él la cura, la besa casa noche y le acaricia lentamente, como si fuese un delicado pétalo de rosa que, bajo el primer descuido, se destrozará. Ambos buscan casarse pronto y tener un par de hijos. Cada que escucha esos planes, Sasuke tensa sus puños y ansía asesinarlo.

Sasuke desea recuperarla, cueste lo que cueste.

Se congela lentamente. Su almohada está vacía desde hace meses y no podría llenarla con otra cabellera: Sakura era el amor de su vida. Había cometido errores, había perdido el respeto hacia ella, pero deseaba regresar a su lado. A destrozarla una vez más con sus besos apasionados y sus manos moldeando su cuerpo. Cerraba los ojos ansiando cambiar su temperamento y volver a tenerla. Tal vez cambiarían sus caminos, pero eso no significaba que no podrían cruzarse de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Sakura le ama con tal pasión semejante a la desesperación. El brillo de sus ojos ha regresado lentamente bajo los cuidados de Itachi y su piel ha desvanecido las cicatrices de su fallido intento de suicidio. Le alegró saber que Itachi llegó al hospital tres días después de ser internada. Sasuke la llevó a urgencias, desesperado, después de despedir a Karin lleno de rabia al escuchar una burla hacia el desesperado acto de su amada.<p>

Al ver sus ansias de volar, Sasuke le cedió su libertad.

Sakura dormía abrazada a Itachi, temblando de frío al recordar la soledad a la que se había acostumbrado. El calor que desprendía el Uchiha alimentaba su temeroso corazón. ¿Podría pasar una vez más? No lo sabía, pero intentaba no pensar en ello. Confiaba en Itachi más que en su propia vida. En ocasiones extrañaba el frío de Sasuke, pero él le había hecho mucho daño. Pero Sasuke llama por teléfono:

— _¿No podrá funcionar nunca más? — suplica, prometiendo que ha cambiado._

_Y Sakura duda._

* * *

><p>Ino soníe al ver a su amiga finalmente feliz. Ha decidido ser su madrina de bodas y de su primer hijo en camino. Sakura sonríe y mira al Uchiha: Pasaron múltiples obstáculos, pero están juntos nuevamente. Ella permitirá que el amor les destroce una vez más, disfrazado de las técnicas de apareamiento.<br>**_END_**

* * *

><p><em>Final libre: se queda con quien desee la imaginación de cada lector. ¿No es esa la magia de la literatura? Un beso, ¡Gracias por leer! lo siento si les decepcioné. <em>


End file.
